Cause And Effect
by Unorganizedideas
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman deals with an unlikely event.
1. Chapter 1

What is it exactly that causes someone to change? As I know it, it's usually some sort of outside force. No one ever just wakes up and says, 'shit, I'm going to change the way I *insert most hated factor about themselves'. We get to the point of wanting to change because something makes us, whether we realize it or not.

Say you have a heart attack, that event will usually cause someone to change his or her diet. Or let's say you fail a test, the sane person would then change their study habits in order to get a higher grade.

But the worst kind of change is when someone rather than a something causes it.

Change is hardly ever self-propelled. Source: me.

That being said, even I'm a victim of such an event. Hard as I tried to prevent myself from changing, looking back at it now, I never stood a chance.

* * *

The train rocks back and forth as I try to keep my balance.

The handrails are pretty high up aren't they? Must be a pain being short. Not that I'm tall, maybe slightly above average. I had been told I slouch though, so who knows, maybe I'm taller than the average Japanese male.

I think as I look to the plastic strap my hand was currently gripping tightly as to not topple over with the trains twists and turns.

I wonder if this is what it feels like to surf? Probably not.

The train came to a stop bringing me out of my, what one could only describe as, meaningless thoughts.

Today, I seemed to be having more useless thoughts than normal.

Was I excited?

I asked myself as I stepped out of the train and onto the platform.

I shouldn't be. Right?

I ask myself but there is no response.

I guess I am.

I make my way to the meeting place we had decided on beforehand: The digital clock display in front of the station.

As I walked over, I noticed the person that I was supposed to be meeting was already there.

It was cold out today so she wore a black coat a yellow skirt with black leggings and brown boots with a red scarf that loosely wrapped around her neck.

It is pretty cold today _._

I think as I bury my hands into my own coat pockets and dig my face into the scarf I had tightly wrapped around my face.

Her expression was solemn, lonely even, but once she noticed me, I saw her eyes light up while a small smile began to take form. But as soon as we made eye contact she gave me a pout and turned away.

What the hell is that? I saw how happy you were a second ago! Don't try to hide it.

"Yo." I say as I raise my hand for a greeting.

"You're late." She says. Face still turned away.

"Um no. I'm actually five minutes early. If anything, you're too early."

She responds by crossing her arms.

Are you a kid? Should I pat your head and say sorry?

"What? Were you that exited for today?" I tease her now. Can't help it. If you act like a spoiled brat I'll pick on you, although her pouts are pretty cute. Can't have her knowing that though. She'd use it all the time. Hell, she uses it all the time now.

Wait. Does she know?

"Huhh?!" She yelled as she whipped around finally facing me, however instead of crossed arms, her hands now rested on her hips.

Nice reaction.

"My train just happened to get here faster than I thought. You should be happy I decided to stick it out in the cold and wait for you!" She finished with a 'hmph!'.

I can't help but grin.

Behind a blush she says, "Don't give me that look! That's it! You're buying me whatever I want today!" As she hurriedly wrapped her arm with mine, practically dragging me with her.

"Yes, ma'am…and thanks for waiting out in the cold for me."

She slows down her pace and without looking at me she says. "As long as you're grateful…I don't really mind"

I can't really see her face as her hair is blocking most of it, but I can still make out the warm smile forming across on her rosy face.

Surprisingly she's easy to get along with. I honestly thought this relationship would be impossible. But the more time I spent with her the more I became attracted to her. She wasn't like anything I thought she was like. Guess it's true; don't judge a book by its cover.

Damn was that cheesy. Left a bad taste.

"So where are you dragging me to today?"

"Hmm…How about we go shoe shopping? Oh, and then we can go to Karaoke!"

"Hell no. The last time we went shoe shopping you spent all day in there and never bought a thing. Also, I don't sing."

"Come on! I actually want to hear you sing!" She said as she gripped my arm tighter and pressed herself onto me.

Easy there! I can still feel them even through your thick coat.

"Why? So you can laugh?"

"No way I would do that!" She said as she used a hand to wave of the accusation.

"Even if that was the case, not gonna happen."

"A compromise."

I look at her and she looks back at me with expected eyes.

I let out a sigh.

"I'm listening."

"If you sing for me…" She stops walking, making me also stop. I look at her and notice her getting on her tiptoes to reach my ear as she whispers. "I'll do something nice for you."

This woman is damn dangerous!

She slowly plops down on her heels and mischievously smiles at me.

You're even more sly than a certain Kohai.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you want it to mean?" She says, smile never leaving.

"You should know I'm not some sort of saint. If you say things like that, my mind will automatically think of something lewd." I have yet to meet a guy who isn't a pervert to some degree. I mean, if I think about it, my computer is probably the best gift I've ever received from my parents. Guys are disgusting like that. Not that I care. I'm just saying.

"You're gross! Don't say things like that out loud!" She said slapping my shoulder.

"Then don't say suggestive things!"

"I should have known better." She said looking away from me in disgust.

"Alright, alright. So what would you do for me in exchange of me serenading you with my voice."

"Oh? So now you have confidence?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Ok. If you sing for me, I'll do any one thing for you."

"Anything?"

"Any ONE thing."

"You already know what I'm going to ask you to do." I say with a smirk.

"You're seriously gross."

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

She stopped and thought about it for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"Fine…"

"Fine."

"Now, let's go shoe shopping!" She said as she grabbed my arm and led me on once more.

"H-hey! Wait a minute, I said no shoe shopping!"

"This is punishment for being a pervert."

Damn it. Why does she get to arbitrarily make up rules?!

"I felt guilty earlier but now I don't. " I say, not hiding the displeasure I currently found myself in.

"Shut it. This is the least a boyfriend can do for his girlfriend." She said behind a smile.

Well whatever. If something as dumb as shoe shopping makes her happy. Then I guess it's fine.

I can't help but smile at how giddy she looks.

Just like a kid.

"Oi! Take it easy on my arm. You'll take it out of its socket!" I plead as she pulls me along to the store.

"Don't be such a baby. We both know your body isn't frail, Hikio!" She says looking over to me with another mischievous smile.

This girl is going to be the death of me. I know it.

Miura Yumiko and I had been dating for a while now. Safe to say she's the catalyst of my change. But I can also say she's definitely changed for me too. We started out so awkward with each other but now I find no one else as comforting to be around as her.

"Hey, Yumiko."

"Mm?"

"Your outfit…it looks good…" I say as I turn away from her, my face radiating heat.

"S-stupid! Why'd you take this long to say it?!" Miura shyly looked away too.

For some reason the dumbest things will still make us blush, even though we've already…Well whatever, some things are just harder to change I guess.

"Thanks, Hikio! Now let's go!" She says, taking me by the hand.

"Right…" I say behind a smile as I watch her blond hair bounce up and down with every step.

To think, this all started because I happened to be at the right place at the right time. Or was it the wrong place at the wrong time?


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing I wasn't getting much of lately; it was sleep. Balancing University assignments along with a part-time job really took its toll on my sleep schedule.

Damn you, world! Taking away from the blissfulness that sleep can bring me. It shielding me from my real-life problems.

But no. Life is far too cruel and intrusive.

* * *

I was lost in a great dream when the sound of the smoke detector from my apartment woke me up.

"Ngghh." I grumble as I roll over in my bed.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

"Please stop…" I say in a muffle as I burry my face with my pillow in an attempt to drown out the horrid sound.

"Ah, Hikio! Come turn it off! I can't reach…"

At the sound of her voice my eye's shoot open.

What's this woman doing so early?!

I quickly sit up to see Miura on her tiptoes attempting to reach the smoke detector.

I live in a small studio apartment, so everything, minus the bathroom, is technically in the same space. Everything was visible, so I had a clear view of my small kitchen, and Miura…attempting to burn my apartment down.

"I gotta say, this is a horrible attempt if you were trying to kill me…" I said as I lazily get out of my bed and walk over to her.

"S-shut up!"

As I walk over, I grab my broom. "Here, I got this. Go open the windows."

"Okay…"

I can sense a bit of embarrassment in her voice as she quickly walks over to the other end of the apartment. The only windows to my apartment are directly above my bed. I stare at her as she hops on my mattress and struggles a bit to push the window open.

As Miura does this, I take the end of the broom stick and use it to press the 'SILENCE' button on the smoke detector to shut it up while the smoke subsides.

The smoke honestly wasn't that bad but this thing is super sensitive. The small apartment probably didn't help either.

While I stand here with the broom, pressing the button on the smoke detector, I look over to see the source of the smoke.

In my kitchen sink, I see a pan with some burn marks on it.

This girl…

After Miura successfully opens the windows, she hesitantly makes her way back to me.

"What were you trying to cook?"

"Eggs…"

How in the world do you let eggs burn? I know she isn't the best cook but…I think even Yuigahama wouldn't have let them burn…on second thought… the apartment would have for sure been in flames by now.

I let out a small sigh. "How'd you let them burn?" I needed to ask. I was seriously curious.

"W-well, like, I was about finished with them when I heard the alarm on my phone begin to ring!"

She looks at me as if I'm supposed to understand now.

"And…" I say, queuing her to continue, still holding the broom up to the smoke detector.

"Well, I was worried it would wake you up! So, I ran over to turn it off..." She looks away from me.

"go on…"

Her cheeks begin to redden a bit.

"I thought maybe I woke you up, so I went to see if you were awake…I … got distracted and next thing I knew that little monster started going crazy!" She says as she points up to the smoke detector. "I had to throw the pan and eggs in the sink and dowse them with water!"

"hmm…"

"If it's anyone's fault, it's yours! Your face distracted me!" She says with a huff.

"Yumiko." I say in a stern voice.

I only used this voice when she is being stubborn. Like right now. It was pretty damn effective too. Who knew Miura Yumiko was weak to being scolded?

I see her shoulders tense up.

"Sorry…" She says turning away from me.

I finally remove the broom from the smoke detector now that it seemed like the smoke had escaped the room.

Hopefully I don't get neighbor complaints.

"Well, what's done is done. No use crying over spilt milk." I say as I put away the broom and make my way over to my gloomy girlfriend.

"Hey, don't worry about it."

She doesn't respond.

Why do you need to sulk like a kid?

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Don't you have class soon?" She says as she finally looks at me.

"I have time."

Usually, she isn't up this early. She has afternoon classes today so she was probably up trying to cook me breakfast so that I could eat something before I left. She knows I have a bad habit of skipping breakfast, if only so that I can sleep more.

She gives me a small nod before she heads into the bathroom.

"Yumiko." I say catching her attention before she completely disappears behind the door.

She leans behind the door frame to look at me.

"Tomorrow…I'd like it if you could make me some eggs again."

Her eyes widen a bit before she looks away. She hides half her face behind the door frame. Even still, I can see her ears turn a shade of red.

"Well, I guess...if you really want me to." She says before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Miura and I were third years at Chiba University. She lived in the dorms but would come over to my apartment pretty much every day and would sleep over for most of them. I swear, she must think of her dorm as just an extended closet. Not that it bothers me. She knew when I wanted to be left alone and when I shouldn't be.

I got this place with the help of my parents. At first I wanted to stay home and just pocket the money they were going to give me for an apartment. But that plan got quickly destroyed and so here I was. I don't really need my part-time job, but it's useful to have extra pocket money, especially when you are in a relationship.

Speaking of. It still feels surreal that Miura and I have been together for this long. Thinking back, when exactly did she start to notice me?

 **-Flashback-**

It had been a couple of days since our group 'date' with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. After that, things had been a little awkward but still, they were getting better.

Soon, spring would arrive and we would be third years.

Man, time really does fly by. I think as class finishes up.

As I get out of my seat and grab my bag, I look over to Yuigahama to see if she wants me to wait for her so that we can go to club together.

She notices me and gives me a smile.

Guess that's a yes.

I walk out and make my way to the corner of the hall, where I usually wait. This annoys her but she really doesn't understand how embarrassing leaving the classroom together is.

I lean against the wall as I wait for her. The sound of footsteps tells me she's making her way over.

"Yo." I say to her as she turns the corner.

"Whaaa!" She shrieks.

The noise startles me as well, making me take a step back.

What the hell?!

But just as I was about to voice my complain, I realize that the owner of the shriek wasn't Yuigahama.

"W-what the hell was that for?! You scared me half to death!" She yelled at me.

"Ah, my bad. I thought you were Yuigahama." I say as I scratch the back of my head.

"Haah?! You were planning on scaring Yui?!"

"Umm, no. Not scaring her. I was just waiting for her."

"What are you some sort of stalker? Gross. Like, seriously gross."

Once was enough dammit!

I let out a sigh. "I'm not. I usually wait for her here."

So, skedaddle please. Go on, get!

"Well, whatever. This works actually."

"What does?"

"I was going to go to your club and look for you."

Me? What the hell does Miura Yumiko want with me?

"What do you want with me?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why the hell do you have to ask it like that?!" She sounded a bit irritated.

Hey, I'm the one who should be irritated right now!

I don't answer so that she could continue.

Noticing I won't give her any sort of reply she lets out a sigh. She crosses her arms before she continues.

"W-well, I was just going to give you my thanks." She says shyly turning away from me.

"Huh?"

"Y'know…for helping out with Hayato. Yui told me it was you that got the info about his career path. And for the Valentine stuff…"

Why is she blushing?

She's actually kinda cute when she's not being a bitch.

"ah, right. Well, it's not like I did it cause I wanted to…"

"S-still…thanks, Hikio. You're not such a terrible guy after all."

What a backhanded compliment.

Actually, I'm just surprised she even thanked me at all.

"No. I really am. So, you better get going before I pounce on you."

I don't even care anymore. We'll both be third years soon and the chances of us being in the same class again are slim.

"What?! You're horrible!" She yells at me as she covers up her chest. "Go die you pervert!" She says as her face turns bright red.

Ha! One point Hachiman!

Miura quickly turns around and makes her way back towards the classroom.

But just before she leaves my sight I call out to her.

"Oi, Miura!"

She stops and angrily looks back towards me.

"What!?"

"Good luck with Hayama."

With those last words, I turn around and make my way towards the clubroom. Smirk on my face.

All I can hear is Miura going, "Hahh?!"

Seriously, good luck.

Oh, right. I was supposed to wait for Yuigahama.

Oh, well. Her fault for taking so damn long.

 **-End Flashback-**

What a useless memory. I think to myself.

But I think that's when our relationship first began its small shift.

But it wasn't until the event that happened at the end of our second year of high school that things between Miura and I really changed.

Remembering that day, I wonder if I said the right things?

"Hikio, are you ready? I don't want you to be late for your class." Miura asks me, as I finish washing up in the bathroom, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah." I say opening the door. Miura stands on the other side, waiting for me.

I can't help but gaze into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"W-what?..." She says in an almost whisper.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you-"

I cut her off before she can finish by capturing her lips with my own. I cup her soft cheeks in my hands as our lips part and press together.

Her lips taste like cherries.

She in turn, tightly grasps onto my shirt. Small moans escaping her mouth.

Had I said the right things to her that day?

I think the answer is obvious.

I slowly part my lips from hers, my hands still cupping her now red cheeks.

I keep her close. Close enough that I can still feel her breath on my lips.

She looks up into my eyes, as if in a daze, her tight grip on my shirt still evident.

I try to keep my urges in check. I want to so badly just pick her up and throw her on my bed and have my way with her.

But I can't. I already missed too many lectures, anymore and my final grade will be reduced.

"Ah, damn!" I let out a growl.

"Hachi…" She whispers to me.

Don't say my name in that sexy voice! And definitely don't look at me like that!

"Let's go!" I say, quickly separating myself from her and taking her by the hand as I lead her to the front door.

"Seriously?!" She yells, annoyed.

I quickly turn to her as I slip on my shoes.

"As soon as you finish with your classes today…we'll pick up where we left off." I give her a smirk.

"Pervert." She in turn gives me a mischievous smile.

Shit.

"Now, let's go get breakfast." I reluctantly say.

I need to start waking up earlier. Who needs sleep anyway? I thought to myself as we made our way to a nearby diner.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

"I'm home." I automatically say as I enter my small apartment.

I know Miura is still in class, but I'm just too damn used to it now. I think as I take off my shoes and head over to my fridge.

"Thirsty…"

I open the fridge and look around hoping to find something to quench my thirst.

Juice. Soda. Water…Max Coffee.

"Last one too." I whisper to myself as I take the can of coffee.

I should probably ask Miura to pick some up on her way home from class.

I take the can and head over to my bed where I sit on the edge. I sit directly facing my TV.

I hardly used it, but Miura seemed to enjoy watching movies on it all the time so I guess it was a good investment. I think as I crack open the can of Max Coffee and take a swig.

Thinking about it, Miura also seems to like Max just as much as I do.

 **-Flashback-**

For some reason, I was making my way to school earlier than usual.

Was it because it was the beginning of my third year?

Was I nervous or excited?

The last time I was excited and went to school early I ended up in the hospital. I wouldn't let that happen this time.

As I pedaled my way to campus, I could feel the brisk wind cutting through my hair. The trees were beginning to bloom and soon enough my bike path to school would be surrounded by white and pink flower petals.

The weather was turning warmer, but the mornings were still a bit cold. It was a sign that spring had arrived.

* * *

I pulled into the school bike racks as I pushed my bike towards the third year's section.

It was all still the same, yet somehow it felt different. I thought as I locked up my bike and headed indoors.

As I made my way to my shoe locker I heard a couple of girls whispering and laughing to themselves.

What? You guys aren't laughing at me, right? I think to myself as they make their way past me. I attempting not to pay attention to them.

"Did she really do it?" One of the girls whispered to-what I assume was-her friend.

"Yeah, I totally saw the whole thing!" The other replied as she covered her mouth attempting to stop any would-be eavesdroppers.

Tough luck, I heard the whole thing. Not their fault though. Super-hearing is one of my specialties.

Though, isn't it too early for you riajuu to be gossiping? I think to myself as I see them turn the corner, giggling and exchanging smiles with one another.

Now that I'm at school this early, there was only one thing I could do before the new school year ceremony begins.

I make my way to my usual spot. The best spot really. The nice breeze will definitely make it worthwhile. I think to myself. A grin on my face.

Oops. Better not let anyone see that. Don't want to get into any sort of trouble today.

Before I headed over the spot where I would usually eat my lunch at, I strode over to the nearest vending machine in search of my favorite beverage.

Max Coffee. What a blessing you truly are.

With Max Coffee in my hand I walk down the hall and turn the corner to reach outside to the small set of stairs I contently spend my free time sitting on.

As I neared closer I heard the faint sound of sniffling.

I don't think much of it so I continue on.

As I make my way to the stairs I see someone hunched over, sitting on the very last step.

I freeze in my tracks.

Shit.

I look the person over, attempting to identify who it is.

The way the person was hunched over and hugging her knees would have given anyone trouble in identify said person, however, this one was easy. Even though you could not see any sort of facial details, there was one attribute that stood out and screamed out for attention.

It didn't take long for me to figure out who the occupant of my beloved spot was. The cold wind seemed to have gently picked up her golden hair as it gallantly danced in the air.

Somehow, even though she was clearly in some sort of destress, seeing her like this… was mesmerizing.

I couldn't stop staring at her. Her small frame. Her slumped shoulders. Her thin arms wrapped around her long legs.

For some reason, I couldn't look away.

I needed to move, she couldn't find out I was gazing at her.

Just as I was about to go, I hear the door that I had gone through, slam.

Shit.

I stand frozen on the spot.

Damn those doors! They always take forever to close on their own and when they do they are so damn loud!

I turned around to confirm it was the doors that had slammed and not something else.

It was.

"H-Hikio?"

I hear behind a small sniff. Making me instantly freeze again.

"W-what are you doing?"

She sounded a bit irritated.

"Ah, my bad, I was just walking by…"I say, turning the other way, still not facing her.

"Are you stalking me or something?-" Her voice almost sounds like a whisper.

"No."

"The heck?" She lets out a dry laugh. "You don't need to be so serious, I was kidding."

Easy for you to say but back in middle school I was accused of something similar!

What? Can't a guy just use the same drinking fountain during lunch every day?!

Wait. Calm down Hachiman. That's all in the past now.

I let out a sigh. "I usually hang out here." I finally look at her. Her eyes are red. Makeup smeared. Clearly, she had been crying. I'm surprised she's even letting me see her face right now. Maybe she doesn't know? "But I can see you beat me here, so I'll just leave."

She slightly turns away and hangs her head a bit. A sad smile begins to form. "That's alright…I was just leaving…you can have your spot back."

This is so weird. I for sure thought that the moment she noticed me standing behind her she would have yelled at me to get the hell out of here…but instead…she's being so meek.

What the hell happened to her? Obviously, something did. Something that made her cry.

"Umm…are you alright?" I really didn't want to ask. Honestly, I didn't care. But I had seen my classroom list for this year and she was in it.

Wouldn't it have been more awkward to leave without asking at least that much?

I knew she wouldn't really tell me. But if it turned out that it was something really bad and rumor got out that I was the last person to talk to her…I can imagine the pitch forks and mob waiting for me already.

Asking her if she was ok was definitely the right choice.

"Huh?" Was all she replied with. Her eyes were a bit wide.

Am I speaking a different language here?

"It's just a question, don't get offended." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

Yep, I should have just left.

"Ah, no, no! I heard it… it's just, I didn't expect you to even ask me that…" She still looked dumbfounded.

That makes two of us.

"Listen, I know you won't tell me so I'll just get out of your sight now." I say as I turn on my heel and begin to make my way back.

"I confessed to Hayato…"

Her voice wasn't loud. Honestly it sounded like a squeak. Yet, it had reached my ears crystal clear. Maybe the wind had carried it?

I stop in my tracks and turn my head back towards her direction.

"Huh?"

I can barely see her facial expression as she is turned slightly away from me. But even so, I can see the sad smile painted on her lips.

"You knew already, right?"

Knew? Knew what? That you confessed to Hayato? Like hell I did. My life doesn't revolve around you guys!

"Knew?..."

"What Hayato was really like…" Still she doesn't look at me. Same sad smile plastered on.

Oh. That's what she meant.

"You've helped out our group so many times…even took some of my requests…" She finally turns to me as she continues. "Someone like you…" her smile disappears. "You must have known that our relationship was only hanging on by a thin thread." Her eyes look dead. Any sort of life had been sucked out of them.

I was taken aback by what she was saying. I didn't really understand her. Or more like I didn't understand what she understood. How aware of things was she really?

"I don't know what you mean?" I ask her. This time I really do want a reply to my question.

"The way you talked to me when I asked you for the request about Hayato's career path…I knew it then…"

"You knew?" I still wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Don't be dumb Hikio! Obviously, I'm talking about you knowing that the way Hayato acted towards us was never real!" She sounded angry.

I don't know why but right now I don't want to have this conversation with her. I wasn't really sure where she was going with this.

But thinking about it now. Maybe she did understand how fake everyone in her group was, including her. The way she threatened me when Tobe asked for our help, and the way she cried and the determination in her eyes when I told her Hayama might hate her for being too nosey. I think she isn't as ignorant as I thought she was.

What she truly wanted was stronger than the will to keep everyone's fake relationship from falling apart. She wanted to express her true feelings to Hayama even if that meant that her group would never be the same.

I understood now.

Miura Yumiko is a selfish girl.

Just like the rest of us.

She couldn't hold up the facade anymore and confessed to Hayama. If it was a different situation I would have applauded her for attempting to break down Hayama's perfect world.

Damn that bastard pissed me off.

"It doesn't really matter if I knew or not, right?"

"It doesn't." She says now completely looking away from me.

"If you knew…why did you still confess?" I think I already knew the answer to this question, yet I wanted to hear it from her own mouth to make sure.

"Even if I knew he would turn me down…I still felt like I would regret it later if I didn't do it now…"

There it was.

The reason that compelled her to confess even though she herself knew it was hopeless is because her emotions, the way she felt toward him were real.

She, for whatever reason, really fell in love with Hayama Hayato. Enough to throw out her pride and happy school life. She sacrificed it all for him.

For some reason that made me angry.

"Ah! what am I even saying…not like you'd understand…" She said as she hunched over some more.

"I've also confessed and been turned down…" As I say this I notice Miura instantly sit up.

I don't know what forced me to blurt this information out to her but it was too late to take it back.

"you have?" She asks, still turned away from me.

"In middle school…"

"So even Hikio…" She quietly says.

"Yeah, yeah, you can make fun of me…" I say turning away trying to hide my embarrassed face.

Why the hell did I even say anything?! She's going to use this to blackmail me now, I know it!

"Why would I make fun of you?"

"Huh?"

"If someone has the courage to confess their feelings to another..." She stops for a moment before she stands up. I can see her fists begin to clench as she fully turns around and looks directly into my eyes. "I think that's beautiful!"

What the hell?! What is this woman saying?! Beautiful? No. You're mistaken. It's embarrassing and potentially life ending. That's it. Nothing beautiful about it.

"Ah, well, my point is…I know how it feels…" I say as I scratch a nonexistent itch on my cheek.

"Geez, this like, totally sucks!" Miura huffs as she rests her hands on her hips.

"It's only High School…"

"Hah?" She looks up at me.

"y'know…we'll graduate after this year so…"

"Now, I'm getting pity from Hikio? This day just keeps on getting worse…"She says as she dusts off her skirt and begins to make her way in my direction.

"Not really pity…"

She continues walking and stops just as she passes me.

"You better not tell anyone about this."

"R-right…"

"Good."

Just as she continues to walk I stop her.

"Miura."

She stops and turns around, facing me.

"He didn't deserve you anyway."

"Wha-"

"What's so good about a guy like Hayama?"

She glares at me with some of her old fiery passion.

I guess there's still some life left in you.

"I mean, someone like him…sure, he's good at sports but so what? He's good looking but he isn't the best-looking dude in the world. He's smart. But he's not even number one so who cares? No one remembers who comes in second place, right? So, what's left? His nice personality… We both know it's nothing but a bunch of bull-."

"Hey, Hikio, you better be quite!"

Keh! Damn she's scary! I think I even backed away a little.

But I'm not done.

"Seems to me like you're better off forgetting about a bastard like him anyway."

I can see how furious Miura looks right now.

"So, what are you saying?! Date someone like you?!"

"At least you'd know it was real."

She doesn't respond. Her eyes widen a bit as her mouth hangs a bit.

"Y-you…"

"Catch!" I toss her my Max Coffee.

"EEP!" She squeals as she juggles the can before she safely secures it.

Cute.

"W-what the hell?!"

"You need that more than I do." I say as I turn around and make my way around the school.

The way she got angry when I was talking bad about Hayama…she genuinely liked him.

I can't help but smirk.

Seemed like she got some of her spirit back.

What a troublesome girl, Miura Yumiko is.

 **-End Flashback-**

I wonder if I would have been different if someone comforted me after my rejection in middle school? I ask myself as I swish the last bit of my Max Coffee before chugging it.

"Max, you really are a blessing…"I say to no one as I turn the can in my hand and examine the labels.

I lean over and place the empty can on the small table next to my bed. Afterwards I lay on my bed and drift into sleep as my eyelids begin to become gradually heavier.

* * *

The sound of my apartments door opening followed by a, "I'm home." Wakes me up from my slumber.

"W-welcome home…"I say in a groggy voice. Trying to get up and out of my bed.

"It's getting colder."

"Want me to turn on the Kotatsu?" I ask as I make my way over to Miura who was currently putting groceries away in the kitchen.

"Yes, please."

"What did you get from the store?"

"Just things we were running low on. Y'know, milk, bread, rice…eggs…" Her voice got quieter as she got to the last part.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I hope you got lots of them." I tease her.

"Shut up, jerk!" She playfully slaps my shoulder.

"I'm kidding. Oh, right I was going to ask you to get-"

"Max?" She asks with a smirk as she reaches into one of the bags and takes out a can of my beloved beverage.

"Yes." I try to hide my glee.

"hmm…I don't know…Only nice boyfriends deserve Max Coffee~"

Tch. This girl.

"Hey now, it's not my fault you drink them just as much as I do."

After I say that I notice a slight blush on Miura. "W-well, it can't be helped!"

Why are you blushing?

"Why's that?"

"Well, cause, you were the one that introduced them to me…"

Ah. That's true. Although that doesn't mean she needed to get obsessed over them. But who can blame her. Max Coffee is delicious.

"Hmm. I suppose I need to take responsibility?"

"That's right! Because of you…"She walks over to me and lays her head on my chest. "Because of you…when I drink Max, it makes me happy…"

Wow. She's so embarrassing.

It appears that I have accomplished a successful conditioning experiment.

"Well, if that's the case, don't drink them so often, that way when you do…they'll make you even more happy." I wrap my arms around her.

She gives me a small nod before she tightly wraps her arms around my waist.

Yes. More Max for me!

"You're probably thinking, 'more Max for me' aren't you?" She looks up and glares at me as we are both still entwined with each other.

"Of course not."

Are you an esper or something?!

"Hey, lets go to bed and warm up." I say with a grin.

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"eh" I shrug my shoulders.

She in turn gives me a small smile.

"Perv."

* * *

Miura Yumiko is a beautiful woman.

Nothing reminds me of this more then when we sleep together.

Her skin is so smooth and soft. I think as I take my hand and explore her supple breasts.

"hnn...Hachi..." Miura, underneath me, moans into my ear.

She is so fucking sexy.

"Say my name again" I command her as I massage her breasts with one hand and use the other to prop myself up so that all my weight isn't directly on top of her. My face burried into the crook of her neck, giving her kisses in between breaths.

"Hachiman...Hachiman!"

She digs her fingers into my back and wraps her legs around my waist.

"Fuck..." I let out a growl as she squeezes onto me.

I thrust faster and harder. The sound of our skin smacking against each other becomes louder.

"H-hachi...I'm cumming..."

Those are the magic words.

I begin to move my hips in the motion I know she loves.

"Hacchhiiii!"

She presses her face up into my shoulder and slightly bites down.

"Geh!"

"Cumming! I'm cumming!" She screams as her back arches, her legs wrap tighter around me, her finger nails dig into my skin as her pussy begins to convulse.

Pain and pleasure is the only way I can describe it and its safe to say I'm addicted to it.

"Yumiko...neighbors will hear..." I say in between breaths.

Miura doesn't reply. I can still feel her twitching underneath me.

"Hachiman..." I prop myself up on my hands so that I can see her beautiful face better.

She's a nice shade of pink and a bit sweaty, her golden hair a complete mess. Just the way I like it.

"Not done." I give her a smirk.

"I...already came...three times..." Miura's breathing is still shallow, but coming under control. "you're too much..." She shyly looks away.

"C'mon, I'm almost there" I say as I slowly begin to pull out of her so that we can switch positions.

"Don't pull out!"

I look at her. She seems to be an even brighter shade of pink now.

"I'm still sensitive..."

"Alright."

I gently close her legs and turn her to her side as I lay next to her. Her back pressed against my chest. I never pull out, per her request.

I hug her as we spoon before I begin to thrust again.

"Hachi...you're still so hard..."

"It's because you're so tight." I whisper into her ear. A moan escaping her lips in reaction.

I begin slowly so that I don't hurt Miura. I let her get wet again. Although it doesn't take long before she becomes drenched.

"It feels like...your in my stomach..." She says as she presses herself into me as much as she can, wrapping her arm around my head, reaching behind her.

I wrap an arm underneath her and squeeze her breasts, with the other I reach down and begin to play with her clit.

"Hachi!...It feels so good!"

I begin to thrust faster as I play with her nipples and clit.

Her moans and my groans begin to fill the otherwise quite room.

"Yumiko...I'm cumming..." my voice comes out low.

"Inside...cum inside..."

When she says that I can't help but go wild.

I begin to thrust faster, harder, and as deep as I can go.

"too deep!" Miura yelps.

"Yumiko!..."

"mmm...me too...Hachiman!"

I take the hand that was playing with her clit and grab onto her thigh to spread her leg open.

"hachiiii!"

"I'm cumming!" I grunt as I release all of my fluid inside of Yumiko.

My whole body tenses up as I feel Yumiko begin to twitch once more.

Guess that's four times now, Yumiko.

I can feel myself grow softer as Yumiko still squeezes onto me.

"Fuck..."

After a moment, she calms down enough for me to pull out.

"ah, slower please."

"sorry."

I'm still on my side but as soon as I pull out of Yumiko she turns to face me.

"How are you so good?" Her face is still bright pink as she looks into my eyes.

I shrug my shoulders, my face probably matching her in brightness.

"You never...with Yukinoshita?" She doesn't look at me in the eyes when she asks this.

Don't bring her name up when we're like this! And why are you asking this now? After who knows how many times we've had sex already.

"Nope. I told you, you were my first."

Even if that wasn't completely true, there was no point in telling Yumiko about what Yukinoshita and I did or didn't do. It would only hurt her and there was no point to that. She was the person I was dating and the one I was in love with.

"You were also my first." Miura finally looks into my eyes before shyly looking away.

"I know, I was there." I tease as I poke her cheek.

"dummy..." She says behind a smile.

Still. Why was she bringing this up now? I think as I notice Miura begin to move.

She curls up a bit so that she can see...the aftermath...better.

"Geez, you came way too much."

"...my bad."

Somehow I felt proud.

"What if I get pregnant?"

Miura and I didn't use condoms, mostly because she was on the pill and also because it just felt better...for me. We did use them at first, but once the first box was spent we just didn't care anymore.

"If that happens..." I turn to her. "I'll take responsibility."

Miura giggles at my response before scooching closer to me, wrapping her arm around me.

"You better."

* * *

As we both got comfortable and began to drift off into sleep, I couldn't help but feel uneasy about what Miura had said.

Why did she bring up Yukinoshita. I hadn't even seen her in over a year. So why now?

Certain thoughts kept running through my head all night until the need of sleep finally began to take over.

Yukinoshita Yukino...

With that last thought, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright guys, I apologize for any errors, I was sort of in a rush. Anyway thank you for your support! Please leave reviews! And as always, I hope you enjoyed. Also, yes, I will be giving a heads up if a chapter contains lemons, like this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

My third year of High school might have been the most hectic one.

Scratch that.

It was.

I guess drama just likes to follow me around.

Well, I complain about my third year but in reality, there were probably more ups than downs.

It had been a month since my final year at Sobu High started, and as I predicted, my class was filled with unfamiliar faces.

Honestly, it was nice not having anyone I knew here.

Except, I missed Totsuka. If only he was still in my class! Apparently, Yuigahama got that honor.

Damn you Yuigahama!

But in this way, I could go back to some of my old ways. Being a loner, and a fly on the wall.

Or at least that's what I thought.

There was one familiar face in my new class. The last one I expected.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

History, a subject I favored. To be more precise, I enjoyed Japanese history.

As a Japanese citizen, I felt it was important for me to know the subject. Others might not feel the same way, but screw them.

Just don't mess with my lecture time!

"Alright everyone, take out the history packet I handed out last week."

As I fished through my desk, reaching for the required text, the sound of shuffling followed by an annoyed teenage girl voice came from the right of me.

"Sensei, I forgot my book at home..."

"Um, just share one with someone."

"kay."

Goddamnit woman! You should come to class prepared! Don't you know how bothersome it is for others when you ask to share their book?!

Oh, it was just me?

Never mind then.

"Hey, let me share yours."

Sigh.

Some people are so ignorant.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" A harsh whisper said.

She wasn't asking me, was she?

I didn't think so, so I continued to ignore her as I scanned through the required text.

"Hey, Hikio!"

I turned my attention towards her. The unprepared culprit.

Miura Yumiko.

The only person I somewhat knew in my class.

"Me?"

"Duh, unless there's another Hikio around."

Well, there are no 'Hikio' to begin with.

What's she trying to pull here?

I quickly look around my surroundings, checking to see if a prank was going to be pulled on me or something.

However, no one seemed to be paying attention to us.

"sure…" I finally answer her question.

"Thanks."

Miura Yumiko was in a sort of strange situation. Ever sense she confessed to Hayama and was turned down, she was a bit alienated by the other girls in our school. Of course, Yuigahama and Ebina stilled talked to her, but as far as the fear she was able to once imprint on some of the 'weaker' ones, was no more.

Even in this class no one seemed to want anything to do with her.

The thing is, it didn't really seem to bother her. At least that's what she looked like.

Even now, I swear she seemed a little…happy?

Weird.

She scooched her desk and herself closer to me.

Too close!

Seriously, we were only inches away from each other. I could even smell the scent of her shampoo.

Green apple.

"Hey, Hikio, move the book a bit closer, I can't really see." She whispered to me.

"sorry…"

I was a bit dumbfounded. Did she not mind getting this close to me? Well, I guess at this point she doesn't care much for her reputation. At least what was left of it.

Wait, don't sell yourself short Hachiman! Not like you're the smelly kid in school! You're just not a popular one!

And so, I found myself being hyper aware of my surroundings.

Damn you Miura! How can I concentrate like this?

She didn't even seem to notice my turmoil.

Look at her! Diligently reading. Tucking some hair behind her ear. A stupid smirk on her face.

At that moment, her eyes met mine.

"What is it?" She asked in a whisper.

"huh?"

"You've been totally looking at me for the past couple minutes."

Ugh!

"Ah,…sorry…"

"You should pay attention to the lecture Hikio. What if Sensei calls on you to read? I'm not gonna bail you out y'know..."

Wait a minute.

Something seems wrong. Out of place.

Ever since the third year started, Miura Yumiko went out of her way to greet me in the mornings. Maybe because we sat next to each other? Because I knew Yuigahama? Because I was her classmate last year?

It's not like it was an enthusiastic 'morning', but even so...

For some reason, Miura hasn't been as cold to me as she once was. At least she hasn't said or done anything to make me think otherwise.

What's wrong with her?

I guess she got messed up because of-

"Alright, Hikigaya-kun. Please read the next passage."

Damn it!

"Told you so."

Shit. The fucking worst!

I slowly stand up. I can feel my face getting warmer.

I swear, teachers are just sadistic bastards.

I reach for my book.

Damnit, what part were we on?!

I quickly glance at Miura who just chuckles a bit.

This is your fault!

"Sensei, could I actually read that part?"

Miura stands up with her hand raised.

I can only look at her, probably mouth hanging.

"Huh? Uh…sure. Go ahead."

Miura takes the book from my hands.

I slowly sit back in my seat.

After that, nothing else really happened. Miura didn't say anything to me and I tried my best to not pay attention to her.

* * *

Lunch was next.

I got out of the room as fast as I could. I needed to escape that awkward and weird situation.

My regular spot was the only thing that could save me. That and some Max.

I ate my lunch as I enjoyed the frequent breeze.

I felt myself begin to relax.

Just then, I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

Please, just-

"I thought you'd be here."

"Yo." I say looking behind me.

"You kinda just ran out of the room once class was over."

"I like to take advantage of my lunch time."

"Hmm. Well, I guess." She says as takes a seat next to me at the steps in front of the school bike racks.

"Did you need me for something?"

Seriously, what are you doing?

"I was just gonna say thanks for letting me use your book."

"Well, you kinda saved me too, so I guess we're even."

Miura was acting strange today. Normally I would have been her last choice to spend time with, yet here she was.

Why is she just sitting here?

Are you going to stay here? You said what you wanted, didn't you?

"Hey, Hikio."

"hm?"

"What are you doing after we graduate?"

Want to compare paths or something?

"I'm trying to get into Chiba University. Probably something in literature."

"I see."

I look at her from the corner of my eye. She just sits there, hugging her knees looking off into the distance.

"you?"

"Hmm…I'm not really sure." She answers, looking a bit lethargic.

The conversations I have with Miura Yumiko are unexpected to say the least.

"You still have some time."

Miura doesn't say anything at first, but then turns towards me.

"Somehow…I feel like I can believe your words."

My eyes widen a bit.

"Like, what you said to me before…" Miura turns away once more. "That day, what you said to me…really helped y'know…"

Is she talking about when Hayama rejected her? I probably shouldn't ask.

"well, if that's what you think…"

She looks back at me. "Hikio, y'know you-"

"Well, this is surprising."

That voice that came from behind Miura and I was one of a kind. I knew who it was without looking.

"Yukinoshita…" I say as I turn to look at her.

Miura doesn't say anything. She seems a bit distraught, actually.

"What's up?" I ask, trying to defuse any kind of awkward atmosphere that might begin to creep up.

She was looking at Miura for a bit before her attention turned to me.

"I-I was… just going to ask you something. I didn't know you'd be with…Miura-san."

"Ah! I'm leaving anyway! I was just asking Hikio something." Miura says as she quickly gets up. As she begins to leave she in a quiet voice says, "see you in class, Hikio."

It almost seemed like she didn't want Yukinoshita to hear, even though that would have been impossible.

"What was that about?" Yukinoshita seemed a bit annoyed as she takes a seat next to me.

"I'm not really sure. Probably just bored."

"Is that so?"

We sat for a couple of moments before I speak up.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, r-right. Um, well you see…" Yukinoshita began to fidget a bit. "Next week…are you free?"

Huh?

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Hachiman! Hey, Hachiman!"

"huh? What did you say?"

"Geez! I asked if you wanted to watch a movie!"

"Oh, yeah sure."

"What were you thinking about?"

"nothing really, I was just zoning out."

It was a Saturday night and Miura and I decided to stay in. So here we were laying in my bed about to watch a movie.

"Hey, Hikio…"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

I've must have made her worry with the way I've been acting lately.

But to be fair, it's not like she's completely innocent.

Why did she have to bring up her name all of the sudden? It only brings back memories I'd rather keep as just that. It's not like I had regrets, after all I had moved on.

Or so I thought.

"I'm fine. It's just that midterms are coming up and it's kinda on the back of my mind."

Miura looks into my eyes. We are both laying on our sides, facing one another.

"Is that really all?"

You sure are a perceptive one, aren't you?

I can't help but smile at how well she knows me.

But it's not worth her feeling upset if I tell her what I was really thinking.

I throw my free arm around her, bring her slightly closer.

"Yeah, that's all."

She in return scooches closer to me and places her head on my chest.

"Then that's fine."

After a few more moments, she takes her hand and cups my cheek.

Her hands feel so small and soft. It's a sensation I could never get bored of.

She brings her face up to mine and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"How about we skip the movie?" She says with a small blush.

"Shit, and you said I was bad."

I can't help but give her a smirk.

It seems there are some things I need to clearly think upon again. But I know that moving forward, its Miura Yumiko who I want beside me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Been a while since I last updated this story, sorry about that. Won't say much other than I hope to be able to update more frequently than I have been recently, but no promises. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow! Or don't, that's fine too! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for your support!**


End file.
